Choices
by 2wingo
Summary: Danny is chosen to judge an amateur striptease contest between Sam, Paulina, Valerie, and Starr, and gets lucky with the winner.


Choices

_**(A/N: My computer's been somewhat on the fritz lately (I think it's almost time to put her down), so it's taken longer than I though it would to write and post this. Anyway, enjoy, because this is my first PWP (Porn Without real Plot) fic. Please read and review).**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Danny Phantom." Butch Hartman does. Also, I give thanks to erotic cartoon artist DarkDP for helping me with the plot. 

Danny sat on a chair in his basement, grinning like a maniac. He didn't know what it was all about, but a 4-way argument between Sam, Paulina, Valerie and Starr had resulted in him being the judge of a striptease contest between the girls. He didn't know why they chose him, but he wasn't complaining in the least that Casper High's four most beautiful girls were competing to see who could give him the best lap dance.

With both of his parents (and Jazz) away for the weekend, Danny had converted his basement into a makeshift stripper club, complete with a pole and everything. Tucker had helped, and as a reward, Danny made sure that Tucker had access to FentonWorks' cameras. It promised to be the biggest event of their senior year.

Backstage, as it were, the girls carefully applied their makeup and adjusted their costumes (or, in Paulina's case, lack thereof) for maximum sensuality. Finally, they stood in a circle and Paulina said, "All right, does everyone remember the rules?" Starr rolled her eyes and started with, "No actual sex play, just stimulation of such," "The lap dance can only last as long as the chosen song," continued Val, and Sam finished with, "And whomever Danny decides is the winner gets to fuck him. First, anyway." "Good," said Paulina, "may the best stripper win."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_The past few years had been good to Danny. His physique, while not as broad as Dash's, was still much brawnier than he had been his Freshman year, and he had gain at least a foot in height since then. He was even working on a goatee, which was currently a soul patch. Needless to say, all the girls in his grade had started paying closer attention than before, Sam, Val, Starr, and Paulina especially so._

_Eventually, the four found themselves in a sort of cold war for Danny's affection, each dating him as often as they could in the hope that she would finally be the one to reel him in. Danny, being him, was completely clueless about the whole thing, believing it a coincidence that the hottest girls in school were throwing him more date opportunities than he knew what to do with._

_Fortunately (or perhaps unfortunately, depending upon how you look at it), the girls quickly realized that they were getting nowhere fast. So, meeting at Paulina's house, they sat around to talk about their options. Finally, they hit upon the idea of a contest. Sam was against it at first, not liking the idea of treating Danny as if he were a trophy, but her hormones dictated that she climb on board and give it her all. The contest: A striptease._

* * *

Starr stepped out first, dressed in a scandalously revealing cheerleader outfit. Pressing a button on the nearby CD player, the hip-hop remix of Jennifer Lopez's _Get Right_ began to play. Starr bumped and grinded to the music, quickly taking off her skimpy top. As she sat on his lap and grooved to the music, Danny tried to decide if he was enjoying himself or not. Sure, Starr was quite good looking, and she was a good dancer, but in all honesty, she was hardly the most arousing girl he'd ever known. He was actually somewhat glad when she was done. 

Next was Paulina. Aside from her dancing shoes, she wasn't wearing anything. Danny's cock stiffened, almost in salute, as she pranced across the stage and turned on the CD player. The song was Akon's _I Wanna Fuck You Dirty_. As the song began to play, the ceiling sprinkles began to gently spray water upon Paulina's luscious body in time with multicolored strobe lights, accentuating her every curve as she wiggled to the music. Danny was getting very hard, and at this point, he couldn't even imagine a better dance than the one Paulina was doing. Then, Paulina decided to break the rules. Whipping Danny's belt out of his jeans, she opened the front of his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock. Just as she was about to start sucking, the other girls appeared from behind and said, "That's against the rules, Paulina! You automatically lose!"

Paulina stormed out of the house in a huff, forgetting that she was naked, and was subsequently arrested for indecent exposure. "My turn," purred Sam, giving Danny's ball sack a gentle pat. She wore a tiger-print dress that didn't leave much to the imagination, and high-heeled, leopard-print pumps. She turned the CD player to her favorite song: _Jungle Fever_, by Stevie Wonder. Jumping onto the pole that was on the other side of the stage, Sam swung around it with catlike grace, better than Paulina and SO much better than Starr. Eventually, she tore open the dress with a voluptuous howl, and sashayed across the stage toward where Danny was seated. She sat in his lap until the song ended.

Danny was extremely close to coming. He was fairly certain that Sam was going to win this one, but he had to be fair and let Valerie go before he made his decision. Backstage, Valerie gave herself a final once-over in the mirror. She wore a heavily modified Catholic schoolgirl outfit complete with long white stockings and red, high-heeled shoes, with the finest Victoria's Secret lingerie under it to enhance all her curves in just the right places. The CD player automatically switched to her song, _Baby got Back_, by Sir Mix-a-Lot. Val stuck one of her long, curvaceous legs out from behind the curtain, causing Danny to drool with arousal. As the sultry tune began to gain momentum, Val slinked out and began to shake her ass against Danny's member, cause it to immediately become hard again. She caressed the dancing pole as if it were a long-lost lover, and slowly removed her top and skirt. Just before the song ended, Val began to dry-hump Danny, causing him to come. The semen soaked through his pants and made a small spot on Val's panties, making her grin lustily.

* * *

All the girls (except Paulina) stood before Danny, fully clothed, and waiting for him to render the verdict. "Well ladies," said Danny, "you all did EXTREMELY well. I'll probably be having wet dreams for the next 10 years, but I'm to announce that only one of you can be declared the winner." He took a deep, steadying breath and said, "The winner is . . . Valerie Gray!" 

Starr and Sam mumbled their congratulations and promptly left. Valerie, however, pressed herself against Danny, wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "So, Danny, I was a good little bad girl. I won the contest. Now, what's my reward?" Danny managed to stutter out, "Whatever you want," before Val captured his lips in a searing kiss that he returned passionately. What remained of clothes on the both of them quickly came off on the way up to Danny's bedroom.

Flopping down on top of Danny's bed, Val lost no time in opening her legs for Danny, allowing him to shove himself deep inside. Both went short of breath for a moment, then quickly began to go at it like rabbits on crack. "OH MY GOD, DANNY," screamed Valerie as she barreled toward orgasm, "PLEASE DON'T STOP!! FILL ME UP!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!" They both came aggressively at the same time. Danny just lay on top of Valerie, not ready to pull out yet, and felt the wind from his open window gentle caress their sweat-slicked bodies.

"Valerie?" said Danny after a while, "Will you be my girlfriend?" Val smiled smugly to herself and replied, "Yes, I will."

* * *

_**(A/N: I guess I should've put more though into it, but frankly, I just wanted to get done with this one so I could concentrate upon other works. Please review.)**_

FINIS


End file.
